Frozen in Trinity
by willing writer
Summary: Its actually a crossover between nightwatchers series by michelle rowan and dosney's frozen, i couldnt find the nightwatchers series unfortunately. The balance of heaven and hell is in danger again this time because of Hanz. Takes place after wicked kiss. not the best blurb but it is good. please read.


Chapter one

"So what's up gray-girl?" Kraven smirked.

"I'm not a gray anymore!" I very nearly screamed. Kraven was annoying even for a demon sent from hell. _This _was his idea of watching over me, not observing from a distance like a normal creep but actually communicating to me. Despite everything, I was glad he was here, all the angels and demons had disappeared, leaving only a spot on the ground, when the barrier came down. I was afraid I'd never see Bishop again. Funnily enough I missed Kraven too, although his snarky comments I could have done without.

"Yeah forgot you're a nexus right. You've that handy little power to zap us demons."

"Where's Bishop?" Bishop was my hopefully-boyfriend, we hadn't really discussed our relationship. In fact most of my time with him, until last week, was spent trying not to devour his soul- long story. Bishop is an angel, who was meant to fall temporarily but was sabotaged and ended up with a soul. Souls are kind of a double edge sword- fallen angels couldn't live with it and they couldn't. survive without it. He was back to normal now, mostly.

Kraven placed a hand dramatically onto his chest, "you only want to talk about my lil' bro. Personally I think I'm twice as hot, the bad guy all the chicks dig but I guess crazy angels gets you all hot and bothered."

I felt rather than heard his mocking laugh as I increased my pace to get away from him.

"Just go away."

"I'm sure you don't really mean that sweet cheeks, anyways lover-boy will be here soon, so don't worry your pretty little head." The day they sent back both agents of heaven and hell to watch over me, they didn't realise that they had sent me my own personal poltergeist- then again it _is_ hell.

Luckily I heard another set of footsteps approaching from the church. We still rondevued there even though Bishop and Kraven didn't live there anymore, I guess it was sentimental to them.

"Kraven, how is it that you can step inside a church, isn't it meant to be sacred ground?"

Kraven shrugged. "If you ever get to heaven, ask the big man upstairs how he feels about it, personally I don't think he cares."

Bishop had finally reached us, halve his face was submerged in the shadow of the of the building- which was very fitting for the dark angel. After all this time his beauty still managed to stun me, from his dark hair to his crystal blue eyes. When he glanced at me there was always that intensity to his gaze, I still didn't know what it meant, hopefully it meant that he returned my feelings of love but knowing Bishop it probably wasn't that simple.

"You look very serious lil' bro, did heaven fall?"

Bishop did look very stressed I suddenly noticed, his hair stood on ends and some of the shadows under his eyes weren't actually shadows but a result of heavy worrying.

"Heaven reported to me, they've sent someone."

"What for? I thought you said they don't think I'm a danger yet." I was starting to get alarmed. Why would heaven send another person? The last time they did this was to get rid of all the grays that were devouring souls, they even put a barrier around Trinity city to keep us locked in.

Kraven cussed. "Just what we need, another angel. Who said halos were in fashion anyway?"

Bishop glared at his brother for a second, then sighed like he'd lost the will to fight. "It's not an angel, not exactly."

"So what is it?" Kraven and I asked in unison, for what would probably be the first and the last time.

"It's a girl."

"So? we've had one of those before, remember her- blond hair, big scowl and a huge pointy knife sticking out her chest."

Cassandra had not exactly been a friend- when she first came I thought she wanted Bishop, turned out she was actually in love with Roth. She'd killed herself to stop this bodiless psycho angel from making more people commit suicide- some angel.

"No this time they've sent a _human_." Bishop's tone implied that being human was a fault, but I chose to ignore it for now because he didn't know better- he hadn't been human for quite a long time actually.

"A human, doesn't heaven just keep lowering their standards."

The glare Bishop gave him would have felled a weaker man.

"This human is special."

"Just what we need, more of _special_, sweetness here has already got us covered on that front."

"Just come inside to meet her," Bishop replied tiredly.

"Meet her? What is this a surprise date? Why should I care about a human. See you later Sam I'm out of here."

"Kraven." Bishop was clearly not in the mood for games, as he viciously grabbed Kraven who was already turning his back on us and walking away.

Kraven snarled."Just because you didn't mean to kill me the first time round doesn't mean I won't reciprocate."

"What are you saying?" Bishop's voice was defiant. I sighed. What did I expect, that more than a hundred years of bad blood would be solved by the truth? Yes, sadly. When they were alive Bishop had killed his brother and sent him back to hell, he didn't know _why_ he did it. Using my nexus power I took both Kraven and myself into Bishop's memory of his past. Turned out his mom had performed black magic on him to turn him into her perfect serial killer pet- talk about bad parent.

"Look I think we should all chill," I said worriedly.

"Well good for you, I didn't really ask for your thoughts," was Kraven's snappish reply.

"Don't talk to her like that," growled Bishop, who still held Kraven's shoulder in a tight grip, a fact Kraven didn't seem very fond of.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

This was clearly going nowhere. Walking up to Bishop I took his hands off Kraven.

"He can leave if he wants, it's not like he's helpful even when he is here."

Bishop nodded- just like that, ha, progress. I was clearly getting through to him.

Kraven walked off without even a victory smirk in reply, the guy could be such a demon.

"Want to meet her?" Bishop asked. I tried not to feel jealous, without Kraven distracting me I realised that 'her' might be another attractive female like Cassandra except this time there was no Roth to pose as a distraction. Bishop was still looking at me in that intense way of his so I smiled and nodded, walking into the abandoned church with him.

The church was the same as the last time I'd been in it, which was two weeks ago- it was dark except for the many candles that iluminated it, the only difference was a willowy girl who stood in front of the pews. She had startling blonde hair that looked almost white, her skin was shockingly pale, the dark freckles on her face the only color to it. Her eyes were ice blue, her posture stiff and straight like royalty. She looked like an angel who'd been carved out of ice.

"I'm Elsa." She watched me carefully almost as if she expected me to run from her in fear or glare with hatred.

"I'm Samantha Day, resident nexus." Bishop glared at me. What? It wasn't exactly a secret.

She gave me a nod of acknowledgemant. "My world is in grave danger."

Woah. Wait. Did she say world? As in not part of planet earth.

"What do you mean your 'world?'"


End file.
